Concrete is generally strong in compression but weak in tension. Accordingly, conventional concrete structures typically include steel reinforcing bars (i.e., “rebar”) to increase the tensile strength of the structure. Conventional reinforcing bar has a round cross section with a number of ribs or ridges extending around the outside of the bar to help the concrete grip the bar.
Concrete is a mixture of cement and stone aggregate consisting of sand, gravel, crushed stone, etc. Using sea sand for aggregate can lead to corrosion of the reinforcing bar caused by salt in the sand. Similar corrosion can occur if the concrete structure is installed in the ocean. When the steel corrodes, the oxidation products cause the reinforcing bar to expand, which can lead to stress cracks in the concrete. These cracks allow oxygen to permeate the concrete and accelerate the corrosion, which not only reduces the strength of the steel but also leads to further expansion and cracking of the concrete. In addition, expansion of the steel bar can break the grip of the concrete, causing the concrete to fall away from the structure. Conventional methods for addressing corrosion problems include dipping the reinforcing bar into a suitable epoxy coating, galvanizing the steel bar, and/or using stainless steel bar. Each of these methods, however, can add considerable cost to the reinforcing bar.
Conventional concrete reinforcing bar is typically provided in standard lengths, such as eight meters. One disadvantage of these lengths is that transporting the reinforcing bar typically requires a special delivery vehicle. A further disadvantage is that a reinforcing bar typically requires a special delivery vehicle. A further disadvantage is that a lot of material may be wasted as remnant pieces are created during the cutting and fitting of the construction process. These remnant pieces are often too short to be of any use and are frequently discarded. A further disadvantage of conventional reinforcing bar is that when lengths longer than standard are required, two or more bars must be joined together to provide the desired length. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a concrete reinforcement member that has favorable corrosion characteristics, is easy to transport and store, and reduces raw material waste.